Princess Undercover
by greasergirl2012
Summary: Princess Elizabeth only wants one thing: to be normal. One day, her mother sends her off to spend her high school career in America with her cousins Two-bit and Kat. Soon, she meets the gang and socs. But, she wants no one to know who she really is. But, tragedy strike shortly after her arriva. Can she juggle her royal responsibility, school, socs, and even love? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Being a princess is every little girls dream. But, it's a fool's paradise. My name is Elizabeth Monville, I am the princess of Fance. I hate it, I have to be prefect. All I want to do is be a normal girl.

"Miss Elizabeth Lace, the queen order's you to her chambers." My maid says and I walk to her chamber quickly.

My mother is a wonderful queen. All she cares is about people's happiness. She knows about my deep disire to be normal, she pitys me too.

"Yes mother?" I say

"You remember Aunt Mathews correct?" She says

"Yes, and Keith." I say smiling at old memories.

"Well, you are going to America to study for the rest of the year." She say smiling.

"Oh mother, I love you! Thank you so much!" I say hugging her.

"Go pack, you leave in one hour." She says

I pack my clothes, heels, hair greese Keith gave me when we were 6, my favorite books, and my writing journel. I clothes the bags and get the maids to grab them. I wall in the parlor and say goodbye to my mother. I walk outside to see the papporatzzi was distracted and quickly climbed into the limo.

"Gazel?" I asked

"Yes Miss?" She asks smiling

"I can't believe this. All my wishes coming true!" I say.

"We're hear, good luck!" She says and I climb out and into the privite jet.

I fall asleep and dream about America.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss, Miss Elizabeth Lace. We have arived in Tulsa, Oklahoma." The private flight attendent says shaking me.

I freeze for a minute, I am acually in America. I get to see Keith! I also get to see Kat, Keith little sister for the first time.

"Thank you maddam." I say

"Good luck!" She say and I run off the plane and into the privite gate's door.

I look around to see my Aunt Matthews, Keith, and a little girl I assume is Kate. I smile and walk over slwly and surly, head up, and with perect posture. Then I realize, today is the first day of being normal. I take off my heels and grab the long shirt of the dress and run over to keith.

"Hey Lizzybizzy!" Keith says hugging me.

"I can't believe you are already 14. I havn't seen yoju since you were 6!" He says

"I know, it's been such a long time." I say finally realizing how thick my french accent is

"You sure look like a princess." He say eyeing my dress and heels.

"Don't worry, I have to get changed or someone will notice. No one can know who I am or the papparatzi will be all over me." I say.

"Where are my bags?" I ask

"Oh you mean the two giant things that weigh more than a houe? They're in the car." He says

"Hey, I couldn't leave my books!" I say.

"Just like Ponyboy." He says rolling his eyes.

"What's a Ponyboy?" I ask confused

"It's my friend, you'll met him later." He says

I laugh and turn to my aunt.

"Aunt Matthews, so nice to see you again. I've missed you so much." I say giving her a bear hug.

"Oh, we've missed you too sweetheart." She says hugging me back.

I turn to the 10 year old girl clinging to Aunt Matthews.

"Hi, you must be Kat." I say kneeling down to be level with her.

"Yeah, are you Princess Elizabeth?" She asks her eyes lighting up.

"Yes I am, but that's our secret so you can't tell anyone." I say smiling.

"I know." She say smiling like crazy.

"I have a present for you when we get to the house." I say smiling.

"Realy?" She asks

"Yeah, but it's a suprise." I say

"Awesome!" She says

"Lets get going." Twobit says.

We walk out some doors and I see an old car. We walk to it and sit down.

Two-bit driving, Aunt Matthews in the passenger seat, and me and Kat in the back. We small talk and listen to American music on the way back. Then this song comes on and I think I just feel in love.

"What is the name of this song?" I ask

"Jailhouse Rock by Elvis. Why? No Elvis in France." Two-bit jokes.

"I've never heard it, it is so good." I say dancing in the car.

Everyone laughs and I don't even realize we are here.

"We're here. Sorry it's no palace." He says smiling

"It is awesome." I say running from the car to the house.

I walk inside and see it looks exsatly the same as it did 8 years age.

Two-bit brings in my bags and puts them in his room.

"Sorry princess, but your bunking with me.' He says smiling.

I walk into our room and start taking out some of my clothes.

"What should I wear? Whta looks American?" I think outload.

"This does!" Two-bit says picking up a pair of jeans I bought when I was in the mall once when my mother wan't looking.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah and this shirt." He says picking up my only blouse.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah Americans don't wear big ouffy gowns." He says

"Okay, now get out. I need to change." I say and he flees the room.

I quicjly get out of my gown and out of my damn corset. I pulled out something I never thought I wouldacually use. A regualr bra. I put everything on and calmly walked out of the room.

"How do I look?" I ask

"Awesome." Two-bit says.

"Beautiful." Kat says.

"But, you can't wear heels." He says

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Greasergirls don't wear heels, they wear converse."He says smiling.

"But, I don't-" I say but Two-bit piulls out a pair of black converse.

I put the mon very quickly.

"Thanks." I say smiling.

"Lets go meet my friends!" Keith says.

"Wait Two-bit, can you do me a favor?" I ask

"Sure, what?" He asks confused.

"Can you help me put this on?" I ask smiling, pulling out the hair grease Two-bit gave me for my birthday when i was 6.

"Oh my yes." He says.

"He takes out his comb and I pull my hair out of my perfect princess bun. He grease back my hair and Iook in the mirror and see it looks just likes his but longer.

"Thanks Keith." I say.

"Now, lets go!" He says locking his arm in mine and we walk out of the house towards another house.

Will they know my identity? I have to hange my name.

"Keith, did you tell them who I am?" I ask hoping he says no.

"I told them my cousin was coming." He says

"Okay, when anyone asks, mu name is Lizzy Matthews." I say

"Okay, LizzyBizzy." He says

We turn into a drivway of a cute little house. It looked so comfy and cozy.

I go to lean in to knock on the door but Two-bit just opens the door, leaving me to go crashing into the floor of the house. Making a huge thump when I land. I groan because truthfully that was the first time I have ever fallen.

"Oh my Lizzy, are you okay?" Two-bit says crouching down to me.

I just open my eyes and nod. In too much pain to speack.

"I am so sorry, I forgot." He says frantically.

"Don't worry about it." I say holding my hio that I landed on.

"Hey Two-bit who's the broad?" So tow-headed guy asks and my eyes widen.

Did he just fall me a broad!

"Shut up Dally, this is my cousin." Two-bit says inraged.

"Relax." I whisper.

"Sorry." Dallas says to me.

"Guys, meet Lizzy." Two-bit says.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Lizzy, this is Steve, Sodapop, Johnny, Darry, Dally, and Ponyboy." He says pointing to each of them.

"You look familiar." Darry says.

my eyes widen, I knew it.

"I just moved here from Canada." I say

"Okay," He say eyeing me.

"You sound french." Steve says.

"I'm from Quebec, they all speck french there." I say covering up.

"Oh okay."He says

"How old are you?" Sodapop asks

"14." I say

"That's how old Ponyboy is." Sodapop says

"What?" Ponyboy asks, looking up from his book.

"You and Lizzy are the same age." Sdapop says

"Oh cool." Ponyboy says smililng and goes back to his book.

"What grade are you going into?" Sodapop asks.

"9th, school is next mnday right?" I ask

"Yeah. You and Ponyboy are going into the same grade too." Sodpop say as his smile gets even bigger.

"Great, it's nice to know someone in my grade. All my friends are in a grade under me or over me." I say.

i see that Two-bit is sitting down in front of the T.V. I look for an open seat and see one on the couch, next to Ponyboy. I sit next to him and start watching the T.V.

"Hey Ponyboy, what book are you reading?" I ask.

"The Great Gatsby." He says shyly.

"I'm reading that. I love books." I say smiling.

"Cool, I just started." He says putting down the book.

"I'm like halfway. I wish the make a movie because it would be a great movie." I say.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkng." He says

"i love movies." I say.

"Me too." He says

"Hey Pony, wanna go for a walk." Johnny says

"Sure, Lizzy, wanna come?" Ponyboy asks.

"Sure." I say

We wak outside and start walking.

"So Johnny, what grade are you going into?" I ask

"10th." He says

"That's nice." I say

"So, Lizzy what brought you to Tulsa?" Ponyboy asks

"I haven't seen my family here since I was 6." I say

"Oh, cool." He says

We walk into this park and go sit on top of the monkey bars.

"So this is what a park looks like?" I mumble to myself.

"Hey, do you guys get nice sunsets here?" I ask

"Yeah, why? Do you watch them?" Ponyboy asks

"Yeah, I watch them all the time." I say

"So do we."Ponyboy says.

"Hey greasers." Someone says from behind us.

I turn to see 6 rich looking guys, i think they're called socs.

"You better watch it, you're off you're turf." Johnny says.

"Shut up, whose the chick?" The leader asks.

"Leave her alone."Ponyboy says

"We just wanna show her a good time." Hensays snickering.

"I said leave her alone." Ponyboy says getting aggrivated.

"We weren't asking." The guy said and all of a sudden everyone was fighting.

Some guys started to charge at me and I paniked. I just kicked one of them and he knocked the other one down. I run to a tree and climbed it quickly. I look over at Johnny and Ponyboy and see they are struggling and arent going to last long.

"Keith! Keith! Help!" I yell but it's no use, they won't here us.

I feel something heard hit me in the back with extreme force causing me to lose my balnce and plumt to the ground. Right before I hit the ground, someone catches me. I open my eyess to see it was Ponyboy.

"Thanks."I say

"No problem." He say putting me down.

All of a sudden, I feel someone pull me a away by the hair.

"Ahh, let go." I say.

I see someone ambush Ponyboy as well.

"Hey, let go." I say clawing at the hands pulling me.

I look back at Ponyboy and Johnny and see they are beating beaten.

"I said let go!" I screaming.

I grab onto a tree and the guy falls to the ground. Letting go of my hair in the process. I get up and kick the guy where the soon doesn't shine.

I run away to go help Johnny and Ponyboy but Ponyboy sees me. He mouths to go get the others. I say no, but her says run know.

I run out of the park before they realize what happened. I ran right inside and see the gang all sitting down.

"Guys, help! Ponyboy and Johnny are gettig beat. Six socs ambused us at the park. I tried to help." I say and we all start running.

Whe we to the park, what I see is just disgusting. Johnny is passed out where I last saw him but Ponyboy is next to the fountain. No one sees him so they all go to Johnny. I run over to Ponynoy and see he is all wet and his lips are turning blue.

"Ponyboy?" I say shaking him.

"Ponyboy!" I yell shaking him harder.

I put my head t his chest and see he isn't breathing.

"Guys!" I yell as tears start to stream down my face.

Darry and Sodapop are thet first one here. The both notice what is going on and start to cry.

"Do you guys know the hiemlich manuvre?" ask hoping one of the msay yes.

They all say no.

"Fine, I'll do it." I say.

I start pushing now on Ponyboy chest a couple times and then I do something I hope I wouldn't have to, I do mouth to mouth. I check if he is breathing and nothing.

"Someone call an abulance." I say.

I pump harder on his chest and do mouth to mouth again. I check again nothing.

"Ponyboy please, comeback. Please god!" I begg.

I pump again on his chest and do mouth to mouth. I go to check and.. here a heart beat.

"Yes, come on Ponyboy, just breaht." I say feeling hope well up in my chest.

I do mouth to mouth one more time, hearing the abulance pulling into the park.

All of a sudden Ponyboy's eyes open and he shoots up. I back and give him room. I know what's coming next.

"Back up guys." I say.

The guys back up and Ponyboy pukes water everywhere. The EMTs come over.

"What happened." One says

"These guys tried to take me so they defended me and Ponyboy got drownt. I did CPR and he was recusitated." I say in my old princess voice.

"We have to take both of them to the hospital, especially Ponyboy." The lady says.

Two men come with stretchers and put Ponyboy and Johnny in them.

"Lizzy, you saved Ponyboy's life." Sodapop says

"It was no -" I start to say but he huggs me tighter than 100 dollers.

He starts crying again and I hug him back.

"Relax, he's okay now." I say

"You saved him." He says.

"How can we ever repay you?" Darry says, tears in his eyes.

"No way, I don't want anything."I say smiling.

"Lets get to the hospital." Sodapop says.

I go with the Curtis' in their truck and Dallas and Steve go with Two-bit. We get therein a few minutes and wait for them in the waiting room of the E.R.

"Who is the guardian of Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis?" A doctor says as he walks in.

We all stand up but Daryy walks over.

They talk for a few minutes, but i think it's okay because Darry starts to smile.

"Who is the one who completed C.P.R. on Ponyboy?" The doctor asks.

I walk over.

"I did sir." I say.

"Well, I'll have you know, that was the first time I'veever seen someone be dead for over 5 minutes and be perfectly fine. You saved his life, if you didn't come back when you did, he would have been dead forever." He says and my eyes widen.

"You guys can see them." The doctor says.

The gang all run to Ponyboy's room but I walk. I can't believe I saved him. The thought of losing him tore me apart, why? I barely know him. But, when I was doing mouth to mouth, there were sparks, my god I think I like him. I realize I am in front of the door, and slowly open the door and walk in.

"Hey Ponyboy how are you feeling?" I ask

"Alive thanks to you." He says hoarsly.

"No problem." I say smiling.

Boy, he looks really cute. His lips were so soft and oh my.

"Darry when can we leave?" Ponyboy asks

"I just have to fill out some paperwork then we can go." Darry says.

"Where"s Johnny." I ask

"Over here." A small voice say and I look to the left of Ponyboy and see Johnny sitting in the next bed over.

I walk over and sit down in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"I'm okay." He says

"I heard what happened with Ponyboy." He says.

"Oh, yeah it was nothing." I say.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asks curiously.

"My mother taught me when I was little." I say

"Cool." He says.

"You know what sounds really good right now." I say

"What?" He asks

"An ice cream cone." I say

"I like hot fudge sundeas." He says.

"I love caramel sundeas more." I say

"You guys ready to go?" Darry asks.

"Yeah, lets go." I say walking out with Johnnny.

I go back to the Curtis car this time with all the Curtis brothers. We ride home in silence, it wasn't awkward though, just quite.

When we got back to the Cutis house, Johnny, Ponyboy, and I all sat on the couch.

"Hey lizzy, did the have Socs and greasers in Quebec?" Ponyboy asks

"No, i don't think so." I say.

"We should all go get ice cream." I say.

"Keith." I say and everyone starts hysterically laughing and Keith turns blood red.

"What?" I say confused.

"Keith, what's so funny?" i say, making them laugh even more.

"No one calls me Keith anymore, they call me Two-bit." He says

"Oh sorry Two-bit." I say

"Two-bit, can I go get ice cream with Ponyboy and Johnny?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Only if i go." He says

"Fine." I say crossing my arms.

I can feel my body turning red. Whenever I am mad, hurt, embarresed, sad, or annoyed my whole body turns red.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out and started walk into town.

"Where are we getting ice cream?" I ask

"Dairy Queen." Ponyboy says.

"Who's Dairy Queen?" I ask confused.

"It's a store." Two-bit says chuckling.

After a few minutes, we get to a small resturant.

We walk in and my worst ightmare is about to happen. I see that this was the ice cream me and Two-bit went to when I was little, and the Annabelle, the wner is making a beeline for me.

"I'll be right back." I say quickly and run over pulling her into her office.

"Princess Elizabeth, so nice to see you." She says hugging me.

"Annabelle, it's been so long! Lat time I saw you, you were a waittress and only a new waittes at 13, now you're 20 and the owner." I say smiling.

"I know, and look at you, now you're 14." She says

"I know, but I have to tell you something." I asy

"What?" She says

"No one can know who I am. To everyone else, I am LIzzy Matthews." I say

"Well, surething Lizzy." She says.

"Let's go, I'll serve like old times." She says and we walkout.

I walk over to the booth that the guys picked and Lizzy goes to get menus.

"Hey Lizzy how'd you know her?" Ponyboy asks

"I used to come here all the time with Two-bit." I say

"Hey Two-bit." She says

"Hey Annabelle, what's going on?" He asks

"Nothing, serving you." She says.

"I noticed." He said chuckling.

"So, what would you guys like." She asks

"I'll have a caramel sundea." I say

"I'll have a hot fudge sundea." Johnny says shyly.

"I'll also have a caramel sundea." Ponyboy says

"Ill have a hot fudge sundea." Two-bit says

"Okay I'll be out with them in a minute." Annabelle says and she walks into the kitchen.

"Ponyboy, i didn't know you liked caramel sundeas." I say smiling

"Yeah, my mom used to always make them for me." He says with a sad look in his eyes.

I thought they died but i didn't know. I feel his pain. My dad died when i was 11.

"Yeah, my dad died when I was , so i feel your pain." I say giving him a small smile.

"How'd you know that?" He asks

"I could tell, the look in your eye, the way you said it. You don't mention them a lot anyway." I say blushing.

"Oh." He says smiling.

Annabelle walks over with all our sundeas.

"Here you guys go." She says smiling

"How muc?" I ask talking out my wallet.

"On the house" She say smiling.

"Thanks Annabelle." I say

The boys are devoring them, but I am savoring mine. When i finished, they waited patiently.

"Okay, lets go." I say dabbing the mouth with a napkin. I guess old habits do die hard.

"Hey lets go to the lot." Ponyboy says.

"I'm gonna head home, I have to watch Kat." Two-bit says

"I'll be home at like 11." I say

"Okay, see you later." he says and we turn into the lot and he goes home.

I sit on an old car seat and Johnny and Ponyboy sit next to me.

"Hey guys, are you neverous for school?" I ask.

"A little." Ponyboy says

"Me too." I say

"At least we have each." He says

"Yeah." Johnny says

"Have you guys ever done a no laughing contest?" I ask smiling.

"No, why?" Ponyboy asks

"We should have one." I say.

"You just can't laugh?" Johnny asks

"Yeah, you can make funny faces too, as long as you aren't laugh." I say

"Okay, we'll do it." Johnny says

"Okay, 3, 2, 1." I say making the funniest face ever.

I cross my eyes, make a kissy face, and squint. After a few minutes, Johnny laughs and is out. I make a normal face and look at Ponyboy's face. He is making the funniest face ever, it's like he ate 40 lemons. After 10 seconds, I am hysterically laughing.

"Yay, I win!" He says.

"I would have won if i didn't look at your face!" I yell.

"Okay, sure." Ponyboy says smirking.

"Lets go watch the sunset." Johnny says.

They get up and I start to walk to when I get an idea.

"Hey Ponyboy?" I say

"Yeah?" He says

"Can i have a piggy back ride!" I yell jumping on his back.

"Ahh." He says suprised but he keeps balance

"Onward my trusted steed." I say laughing.

He just laughed, johnny too. We run to the park to find it empty.

"Hey guys, climb up the tree." I say climbing up the tree quickly.

"why?" Johnny asks

"Too get the best view of the sunset." I say sitting on a thick branch.

"Okay." They say and climb up the tree.

Ponyboy sits on my left and Johnny on my right. We all watched the sunset and I put my head on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I say

"Yeah."Ponyboy says.

When it was over. I stood up on the brach.

"Wanna see something cool?" I ask them

"Sure." Johnny says

"Okay waited in between this tree and that tree." I say pointing to the tree next to use, smirking.

"Okay." They say and climb down.

"Ready?" I ask

"Yeah.'' They say

"Okay, watch." I say.

I go to the top of the tree and jump from this tree to the next one.

"Woah, that was tuff." Ponyboy says.

"Thanks." I say

I jump back to the last tree but flip in the middle. I land without a sound and climb down.

"That was awesome." Johnny says

I bow and they clap. I smile and look at the sky and see that it's really dark.

"Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" I ask

"Probably around 11 why?" Johnny asks

"Shoot, that's when I said I'd me home." I say

"I'll see you guys in the morning." I asy running faster than I've ever run.

I run all the way to Two-bit's house. I walk in quitely and take off my shoes.

"Hey princess LizzyBizzy!" Two-bit says

"Two-bit, be quite someone could here you.!" I say

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND YOUR HIGHNESS!" Two-bit yells

"Shut your trap!" I say

"I'm tired." He says and he passes out.

"Well, someone drank a little too much." I mumble to myself. I pick him up and drag him up the stairs into our room. I pull him into bed an take off his shoes. I tuck him and and crawl into bed with him. I slowly begin to drift with thoughts of Ponboy.


End file.
